


Libra Elementia - Thunder

by winemumignis (thegoddamnqueen)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: E-stim, Gladio - Freeform, Gladnis, Ignis - Freeform, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddamnqueen/pseuds/winemumignis
Summary: The undisputed master of magic, Ignis isn't adverse to bringing Elemancy off of the battlefield and into the bedroom.





	Libra Elementia - Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> A random thought became a random drabble and I regret nothing \o/

Sat on the edge of the bed in the rather dingy motel room, a somewhat lacklustre lamp set a warm glow upon the room as the brunette worked his way through the numerous bags they had carried in with them from the Regalia. Somebody had to keep track of what supplies they did and didn’t have and, since no one else wanted to take on the responsibility, as per usual it fell to Ignis to take care of it.  

Jotting down a few notes, primarily items that they would most definitely have to pick up before they headed off the next morning, the twenty two year old failed to notice the tall figure that emerged from the bathroom much to Gladio’s chagrin as he stood in the doorway, his hulking body filling the frame as he stood with nothing but a towel around his waist, black hair pushed back from his face as the damp strands occasionally dropped a bead of water down tanned skin.  As eyebrows furrowed together he had clearly been expecting some reaction from his partner who continued with his work, not even batting an eyelash in his direction.  Well, he would just have to be slightly more obvious in his advances.  

Ignis felt the mattress move, refusing to turn his head to look at the man who was now crawling towards him up the bed on all fours. He didn’t have to look to know what he was doing, and he was also very aware of what would happen if green eyes did gaze upon the truly delectable body and it most definitely didn’t include finishing what had to be done. “Can you not wait until I have finished this?” The words came out as one arm reached over him, feeling warm breath against the slightly exposed skin of his neck from the few buttons that he had undone of his shirt when they first got into the room.

“Can’t you do it later?” Gladio’s voice was low as he practically growled the words against Ignis’ skin.

“Can’t you do me later?” The dryly spoken words drew a hoarse chuckle out of the taller man who answered with actions. In one swift motion Ignis found himself pushed back onto the bed, all 6’6 of Gladio towering over him as hands deftly made a start on unfastening the buttons to reveal the lean, muscular abdomen that he loved so much.  As fabric fell open, amber eyes took a moment to take in the sight before face buried itself in the crook of Ignis’ neck, showering the defined lines of his collar with hot kisses.  One hand pushed the bag that Ignis had been checking through from taking up space on the bed, but what he hadn’t noticed as he was occupied with his ministrations was the item the other male had grabbed before the bag had hit the deck.

There was a distinct cracking sound that accompanied the somewhat wicked smirk that had twisted Ignis’ handsome features as the magic flask was broken, it’s contents being released as the purple and white light wrapped around his still gloved hand. A closer look would reveal the small streaks of electricity that moved quickly, bolting  between fingers as they flexed, drifting down his wrist as they danced a lively dance.

It was a split second between Gladio hearing  the noise and realising what it was as electricity embued fingers trailed over his lower back. The small streaks of electricity jumped between his skin and Ignis’ hand creating a strong tingling that shot through his muscles in an uncomfortable yet most definitely pleasurable sensation.  His body instinctively tried to arch away from the elemancy, resulting in his hips inadvertently grinding down hard against those that lay beneath him on the bed, a long drawn out “fuck” uttered breathlessly.

Taking full advantage of the muscular man being momentarily   off guard as he realised what had just happened  it didn’t take much for Ignis to exert his own strength, rolling him onto his back so he could sit over him, knees either side of strong thighs as he straddled Gladio, quickly whipping away the towel that had been the only thing preserving his dignity and tossing it to the side.  He shrugged off the shirt that was hanging off his shoulders before he leant down over the swordsman beneath him, his lips clinging to Gladio’s as fingers continued their light electric touches over the males stomach, occasionally pressing his palm fully against the skin as hand worked it’s  way down to his hips to create a stronger stimulation, every longer touch drawing out a guttural groan that was like music to his ears.  

The sensation was like nothing Gladiolus had experienced before. Instead of his body now trying to escape the tantalising charges that Ignis showered upon him he found himself craving more.  Eyes looked hazily on as the brunette sat back once more, the confusion on Gladio’s face dissipating as the younger man pulled back only to reposition himself.  With his thighs now spread, everything was exposed to Ignis as those charged fingers stroked up the inside of his thigh, every time getting slightly closer to his crotch before they pulled away, restarting their dance from his knee and working slowly back up, teasing him.  

Propping himself up on his elbows, Gladio looked down at Ignis who was nestled so alluring between his thighs, green eyes looking up to catch his gaze.  Refusing to be the one to break the eye contact, two fingers walked up the inside of his thigh once again, trailing along with them the white and purple shards of light that danced over muscles, every little shock coursing through him but this time they didn’t stop, and as they edged ever closer the teasing was torturous.  Finally finger tips coasted over the base of an ever increasingly hard erection.  The sensation drew out some unintelligible words interlaced with a long moan, his head throwing itself back.  No longer with his eye on the brunette between his legs, Ignis took full advantage and decided to make that the moment warm tongue slowly ran it’s tip up the underside of the solid shaft.  Combined with the those intermittent electric shocks the bed shuddered as Gladio dropped back down flat, a hand rising to try and stiffle the involuntary noises escaping him.

This was his penance for interrupting the one man who was trying to get any work done out of the lot of them. But could it really be deemed a punishment if he was enjoying it so much?


End file.
